Last preparations
by lakemountain
Summary: Shane and Oliver are getting married soon. They still have some preparations to make. Fortunately, they can count on the POstables and their families to support them and offer them some nice surprises and a lot of emotions. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.


**Last preparations.**

Shane and Oliver are getting married soon. They still have some preparations to make. Fortunately, they can count on the POstables and their families to support them and offer them some nice surprises and a lot of emotions. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

"Hurry up Shane!" Rita exclaimed as she ran down the street.

"Rita, wait a second, not so fast. We'll be at the store soon," said Shane.

Rita took her hands in hers.

"Shane, you are going try on your wedding dress today. It's such a magical and wonderful moment. Especially, when it's a creation by Evelyn Rose. It's so exciting," Rita exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes, you're probably right. I'm so glad you came with me. Rita, you're like a sister to me," said Shane.

"That's so sweet, Shane, thank you. You mean a lot to me, too. Evelyn Rose is 93 years old, and I don't think she's gonna wait much longer," says Rita.

"All right, I'll follow you, Rita." Shane says with a smile.

"So, son, shall we go?" Joe asked, patting Oliver on the shoulder.

"Yes, I'm ready, I think," Oliver hesitated.

"All right, all we have to do now is follow Norman, our guide," said Joe.

" Here we go. You're going to see Oliver, it's going to be great, you can trust me," said Norman, smiling to his friend.

They walk a few more blocks and arrive at the shop. A little bell rang. The salesman came smiling and then opened his eyes.

"Hello, we met a while ago, Norman Dorman," said the salesman.

"Yes, indeed, good afternoon, Mr Brown." Norman said smiling.

" Well actually, your tuxedos worked so well, we also got a proposal on the wedding day. As a father, I just provided the green tie," Joe laughed.

Everybody started laughing.

"Excellent! I can offer you the green tuxedo that would be a great match," the salesman added with a smile.

He put down a tape measure and looked at the three people in front of him.

"Let's get back to business. Who's getting married soon?" Brown asked.

"It's me, Oliver O'Toole," Oliver said, stepping forward.

"Perfect, well, I think it'll be child's play, if our groom-to-be has already mastered the art of the Windsor knot," Brown said with a smile on his face.

The two friends enter the shop. Shane took a deep breath. Rita opened the door.

"Hello Evelyn, I brought you a visitor," Rita exclaimed.

An elderly lady came forward smiling.

"Hello Rita, hello come in, my dear child," said Evelyn.

"Evelyn, this is my friend, Shane. Shane, this is Evelyn Rose, the wonderful fairy godmother of the Denver brides." said Rita.

Shane shook her hand warmly.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm glad you made my wedding dress from the bottom of my heart," said Shane.

"It was my pleasure, dearest Shane. Rita told me all about you in great detail. I even had the impression to have you beside me, when I made the dress. Every woman is unique, so every dress I make is unique. I'll get it," Evelyn said as she left.

Mr. Brown had brought three models of tuxedos for Oliver. Of course, he had made his choice very quickly. In the fitting room he looked at himself in the mirror for a long time. He couldn't believe that he would soon marry Shane. When he was ready, he went outside.

"I think it looks very elegant. I'm going to call your close family" Brown said.

Norman went in first.

"That tuxedo looks good on you. I'm really happy for you, Oliver. You're marrying a wonderful person. Now, with Shane, you two are going to be the stars of your own movie," says Norman.

"Thank you for everything Norman." said Oliver, giving him a hug.

Joe walked in next.

"Wow. You look really handsome, Oliver, more than usual," Joe remarked with a smile.

"I'll get some coffee and tea. See you later." said Norman, who leave Oliver alone, with his father.

"Do you think Shane will like this tuxedo? She usually sees me in a suit or a tuxedo," asked the postal detective as he readjusted his bow tie.

"Well, son. When you will be married and at home, wear something casual. She'll like it very much, I'm sure. I'm so happy for you, Oliver. Shane's a kind girl. I can't believe my little boy is finally getting married, with a real wedding," said Joe, quietly wiping away a tear.

"Thanks for everything. You know when I found you. I thought about a lot of things. And I told myself that if I had the opportunity to get married sincerely one day, I couldn't imagine that you wouldn't be by my side. Today is an important day, so I'm glad you're here, Dad," says Oliver.

"You're gonna make me cry, Ollie. Well, I'll let you change your clothes. And I'll see you after. Norman and I have planned a nice little party for you at home. By the way, there was this letter for you," Joe said, handing him an envelope.

Once alone, Oliver opened the envelope to find a letter.

_Dear Oliver,_

_A few years ago, I laid my eyes on an adorable baby. He's grown up a lot since then, and today I set my eyes on a man O'Toole, loyal, sincere and fair. I'm proud of all the choices you've made in your life. Always keep your kindness, your generosity and your faith that will continue to guide you on the best path. In many long weeks to come, you will marry Shane, a lovely person. Ever since you proposed, I see a beautiful spark in your eyes. As a good, kind and loving gentleman, I know that you will be able to make Shane happy and that you will build a wonderful family together._

_I wish only for your happiness, son._

_And I'll always be your father even when I have the pleasure of becoming your children's grandfather._

_I love you very much._

_Dad._

For the first time, Oliver, let tears of joy and happiness run down his face.

A few miles away, Evelyn Rose brought a large white box with a red ribbon.

"Shane, can you tell me what your fiancé's name is?" Evelyn asked.

"When Evelyn makes a dress, she always writes the name of the bride and groom in a register," said Rita.

"His name is Oliver," Shane said with a smile.

Evelyn then handed her the box. She gently opened the box and put her hand over her mouth. At first glance, the dress was beautiful, with a veil and a train. Shane found it even more beautiful than the one she had tried on at the DLO. She was speechless.

"Shane, do you want to see the inscriptions hidden in your dress," Evelyn suggested.

Shane was moved, it was her wedding dress, her own dress.

There were two inscriptions on the dress:

_Best wishes for your wedding day._

_Just trust the timing._

"This dress is sublime. The messages are very beautiful. I couldn't have asked for anything better," said Shane.

"Now we have to try it on," said Evelyn.

Shane began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" asked Rita.

"I'm so happy. But most of all, I think about my mom and my sister. I couldn't imagine trying on my wedding dress without them. That's OK. I could send them pictures. But, you're here, Rita and Evelyn, and it's already a lot for me," Shane said wiping away a tear.

"You know Shane, even though your mom and sister aren't here, I'm sure they think about you. Come on, hurry up and try on that wedding dress, so we can admire a pretty princess," says Rita.

She smiled and entered the fitting room. When she tried on the dress, Shane took a long look in the mirror. She couldn't believe it was her in that wedding dress. The bride-to-be imagined herself walking through the church to the altar to marry Oliver.

"Shane, you're done, so we can see you," said Rita on the other side.

Shane came out of her daydream and thought it was strange that Rita said "we". She gently pulled the curtain back and began to cry. In front of her, Rita, Evelyn admired her, but also her mother and Alex.

Shane threw herself into her mother's arms and cried.

"Mommy, mommy," Shane exclaimed.

"You're beautiful, sweetheart. It's not every day you get your little girl married. We weren't going to miss such an important moment," Elizabeth McInerney said, kissing Shane on the cheek.

"You're too beautiful, Shane," said Alex as she hugged her.

"You're a real princess Shane. I've known it for a long time, but now, you're even more beautiful," said Rita.

"Yes, a real beautiful rose," Evelyn added.

"I thank you all for your lovely compliments. But how did you get here?" asked Shane.

"We got on a plane and arrived the day before yesterday at the hotel. And we got to the shop before you, and hid in the back room waiting for your arrival. Rita helped us a lot," Alex said with a smile.

"It's a very nice surprise, Rita, really, thank you very much. Do you think Oliver will like my dress?" Shane asked with a smile.

"Yes, of course," answered everyone at the same time.

"I'm sure if we call him, he'll marry you right away," said Rita.

Everyone laughed.

"And we're planning a little party for you at home. We brought all the TV shows and romance comedies that you like. And we're going to order pizza, ice cream, popcorn and chocolate." says Alex.

"Evelyn, what if I gain a few pounds in the meantime?" Shane asked.

"You're getting married in two months, you'll be fine. But if you want, I can make you a stretch dress," Evelyn said.

Everyone laughed again.

"This dress is really perfect. From the bottom of my heart, thank you all. I've always secretly read about love stories with pretty wedding dresses. But now I realize that there is a time to read love stories and a wonderful time to live one," Shane said with a smile.

The end.

Translated with a translator.


End file.
